Por Fim o Amor
by Sak09
Summary: Não entendi porquê mas a Sakura-chan tinha um sorriso, digamos, malicioso, enquanto ele fazia um bico e ficava emburrado. Tão kawaii. eu não sei como foi que você chegou até mim tal e como eu sonhei, mas eu sempre te esperei.


**Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a fic sem minha autorização.**  
**É minha primeira one-shot NaruHina, onegai me dêem opiniões e sugestões.**  
**Espero que gostem, boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo Único – Por fim o amor!**

A primeira vez que te vi, você me capturou. Mas não da forma clichê. Eu simplesmente sabia que tinha alguma coisa que me interessava em você, que fazia meus olhos te seguirem guardando suas reações, seus trejeitos..mas não era paixão, muito menos amor. Era somente um interesse por uma pessoa nova. Foram passando os anos, eu sempre via você e desejava ser sua amiga, secretamente, contudo, porém você estava sempre correndo atrás da Sakura-chan. Conforme o passar do tempo ocorreram muitas coisas, quando o Sasuke Uchiha foi embora, você estava desesperadamente seguindo ele para trazê-lo de volta à vila, e eu intimamente desejava que você conseguisse, eu sabia que te faria feliz vê-lo no seu time e cumprir sua palavra (que é tão importante para você). Nossos olhares se cruzavam esporadicamente, você passava e eu sentia seu perfume, inocentemente, sem segundas intenções. Mas sempre tinha aquela amargura no fundo do seu olhar, por não ter conseguido trazer seu companheiro, seu amigo, seu irmão e por não ter comprido uma promessa.. Até chegar o dia em que, eu não consigo entender até hoje o porquê, descobri que te amava. Amava tanto..com todas as minhas forças, eu faria qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz. E me machucava porque sempre você só via a Sakura-chan.

Chegou o dia em que o Shikamaru-kun resolveu comemorar sua graduação para jounnin. Eu sabia que você estaria lá, mas esperava ansiosamente que não chegasse com a Sakura-chan, por mais que ela fosse minha amiga e amasse o Sasuke, eu tinha medo que um dia ela te desse uma chance. Cheguei na casa do Shikamaru-kun, estava muito bem decorada e ele dizendo como foi problemático arrumar tudo. Parei para ver a decoração, estávamos no pátio dos fundos da casa, era um lugar amplo, com algumas árvores com flores, no centro tinha uma mesa enorme com uma toalha de mesa branca com outra por cima verde musgo, em cima da mesa tinham pequenos e delicados bonsai, barcos de madeira com sushi, tigelas de rámen (tive que rir discretamente, provavelmente ele pensou nisso, porque seria "problemático" ver o meu loirinho N-Naruto-kun gritando que não tinha rámen), tinham hashi pretos ao lado dos pratos, garrafas de sakê, Massú (copo para saquê) pequenos pretos por fora, vermelhos por dentro e um ideograma em dourado escritos força, tinham também algumas velas dando um ar mais aconchegante. No Chão tinham almofadas verdes musgo para nos sentarmos. Envolta da mesa tinha uma tenda, pendurada nela tinham lanternas orientais coloridas. Realmente o Shikamaru-kun se superou, provavelmente teve ajuda do seu time. Enquanto olhava a decoração ouvi de longe um DATTEBAYO! Olhei rapidamente, e vi o loiro que eu gosto tanto chegando com seu time. Eles vinham cumprimentando todos, quando chegou minha vez e ele disse um 'Konbanwa**¹** , Hinata-chan' com um sorriso tão lindo que chegava até seus intensos olhos azuis, eu tive que me segurar, até consegui responder, mas gaguejando e ficando corada. Kuso! Eu sempre ficava tão nervosa perto dele que não conseguia falar sem gaguejar, eu tremia só de olhar em seus olhos azuis, tão azuis e vívidos, envolventes e carismáticos, sem dizer que sempre determinados. Não entendi porquê mas a Sakura-chan tinha um sorriso, digamos, _malicioso_, enquanto ele fazia um bico e ficava emburrado. Tão kawaii. E eu mais uma vez aqui, sem conseguir me expressar e morrendo de ciúmes. Resolvi me sentar perto do Kiba-kun, eu sabia que ele me divertiria. Enquanto o Kiba-kun contava uma de suas inúmeras histórias com o Akamaru, não percebi quando nem como, mas o loirinho estava sentado do meu lado, com uma expressão séria, o que era realmente preocupante, ele raramente ficava assim, o que será que aconteceu? Olhei para o lado dele e o Sai estava com um sorriso estranho, as vezes o Naruto-kun olhava irritado para ele. Tentei me concentrar no Kiba-kun, mas quando fui me virar para olha-lo, tive uma surpresa..timidamente o Naruto-kun colocou sua mão no meu ombro, ele estava c-o-r-a-d-o, bom nem preciso dizer que fiquei, muito, mais muito ruborizada. Não estava entendendo nada..

-Sabe H-hinata-chan, eu n-não sei como falar de sentimentos assim.. – como? De sentimentos assim? Meu coração estava muito disparado e ele parecia tão tímido, todos estavam rindo e conversando, ninguém percebeu como estávamos, até agora ele não tinha olhado nos meus olhos. Estranho.

-N-naruto-kun, está tudo bem? – Nesse momento eu perdi o fôlego, ele me olhou com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha visto, com tanto carinho e amor? Prendi minha respiração, tinha medo que se respirasse acabasse o momento ou acordasse, isso devia ser um sonho.

-H-hai. Eu estava pensando em v-v-você hoje. E-em todos esses anos que te conheço. – Nani? Vi ele suspirar como se estivesse reunindo coragem. Era tão estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo ver ele corado e gaguejando. Kami-sama me ajude! Acho que não vou aguentar. Soltei a respiração devagar para não desmaiar, imagina se eu desmaio nessa hora? É melhor nem pensar nisso.

-E sabe H-hinata-chan, eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu achava que gostava da Sakura-chan, mas ela é como minha irmãzinha. T-todos esses anos, minha a-admiração por você foi aumentando. Começou quando você lutou com o Neji, eu percebi o quanto v-você podia ser determinada e o quanto realmente queria ser reconhecida. Sabe, e-eu reconheço você, como uma grande ninja _linda_, e-eu percebi que fui criando um c-carin-nho especial por v-v-vo-cê. E-eu gosto de você, a-am-o v-v-você H-hinata-chan, me dá u-uma chance? E-eu sei que v-você deve g-gostar de outro, m-mas me deixa _nos_ fazer f-feliz? Minha felicidade p-pode ser maior com v-você do meu l-lado, e s-erá completa quando o teme voltar. Então H-h-hina-ta-chan, err, hn, a-ano, _n-na-mora c-comigo_? – ele me olhou com os grandes olhos azuis me suplicando um 'sim' com seu rosto ruborizado, eu estava em choque, então todo esse tempo ele gostava de mim? Eu não posso acreditar! Eu queria sair correndo, cantando, dançando e rindo para todos verem como eu estou feliz, radiante, abri um sorriso tímido. Ele me olhava cada vez mais profundamente.

-H-hai, N-naru-to-k-kun. N-não t-tem o-outro, s-sempre foi v-v-você q-que e-eu a-a-amei. – Consegui dizer gaguejando muito e muito corada. Vi um sorriso grande e iluminado crescer no rosto d-dele.

- DATTEBAYO! H-hinata-chan – eu ri. Realmente ele é único. Lentamente, ele uniu nossos lábios carinhosamente em um demorado selinho.

**Foi assim que eu tive certeza que sonhos podem virar realidade, eu não sei como foi que você chegou até mim, mas sempre te esperei, tal e como eu sonhei.**

* * *

Legenda:

**¹**Boa noite

**Nyah! Eles não são fofos? **

**Quem gostou comente onegai, pra fazer a autora feliz e pensando em novos projetos. Desculpa qualquer erro.**  
**;***


End file.
